A Dustland Fairytale Beginning
by x.calzini.x
Summary: It all begns as would be expected but before long someone begins to wreek havoc in camp. Will Shane, nate and Jason survive their first year in camp rock? whodunit please R
1. All The Pretty Faces

**A/N: So hi guys this is the first chapter of my brand new story (duh!) I have like 3 chaps already so I will be finishing this one! It starts off like a bit HSM (I have no idea why I went in that direction I was just typing) but if you're looking for a HSM like story you will be disappointed because as the title says its only a fairytale beginning. Enjoy! Oh and the song: Dustland Fairytale- The killers **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any of the Camp rock characters or the killers and their amazing lyrics… oh if only!**

* * *

A DUSTLAND FAIRYTALE BEGINNING

JUST ANOTHER WHITE TRASH COUNTY KISS

61 LONG BROWN HAIR AND FOOLISH EYES

HE LOOK JUST LIKE YOU'D WANT HIM TO

SOME KIND OF SLICK CHROME AMERICAN PRINCE

* * *

It was 2004 he was 16 and untouched by fame not many people outside of Westmont high knew the name Shane Gray. No one knew what this Shane Gray was capable of. What would become of Shane Gray?

Shane stepped out of the bus and took in the sights, the camp was bustling with young people excited to be starting a summer at the brand new camp rock.

Shane's music teacher had given him the brochure and recommend he attend, saying his talent shouldn't be hidden from the world. Shane had just nodded and left the room. He had no intentions of 'revealing' his talents to anyone let alone the world. He was Shane Gray captain of the school basketball team and the stereo typical jock.

Ever since ms. Dunne had caught him singing she had urged him to participate in all school productions musicals, talent shows, parents evenings and everything like it. She had caught him in the hall after everyone had left practice and Shane thought he was alone singing and busting out some of his cringe worthy moves. She had remarked on what a wonderful performer he was.

Shane crumpled up the brochure and shoved it into the bottom of his bag not to be discovered again until the end of the year.

The next day as the bell rang and people were shuffling out of Ms. Dunne's class Ms Dunne called Shane's name out.

"Could you stay back please, I need to talk to you."

Shane's mates all smirked and gave him that look that said -someone's in trouble-

"Hate That!" Carrey Johnston exclaimed.

Shane knew exactly what Ms. Dunne wanted to speak to him about and he really wished he could just be in trouble like his friends had expected.

"Yes Ms.?" Shane Smiled

"Have you thought anymore about that Camp Rock?"

"I can't say I have Ms."

"Why are you so defiant Shane?"

"Why are you so persistent Ms. "

"Shane, you have a talent. Why would you want to waste it?"

"It's not my thing."

"Shane this is an amazing opportunity, you could make it your thing. I have been asked to select one person to be offered a scholarship, a hidden talent. If you don't want to do it I will be forced to pick someone else. At least think about it. Nobody will know you there."

"I'll think about it Ms."

And he did he thought long and hard about it. He thought about how much he loved singing and had been afraid to do it in front of the school. Everybody knew him as the amazing sports guy he didn't want to break that image. Besides there was only really one other guy in that circle and he was pretty sure that he was gay. The idea of going to a camp where no one knew him and popularity wasn't based on how much of a jock you were excited him. He knew he had to go and so when Ms. Dunne asked him the next day he practically bit her hand off.

Shane looked around at his fellow campers some of them had already culminated into little groups.

He felt so out of place.

it had been a while since he had felt like this. He had arrived in high school with a pre existing rep his older brother Santiago had been a legend in the school and most of his classmates had been in his old school.

Now he knew no one.

Shane scanned the masses searching for similar people, someone he could get along with. All he saw were music geeks like the ones he used to beat up back at home.

"Ahem!" Shane was interrupted from his thoughts by the boy behind him clearing his throat.

"You gonna stand there all day, you're blocking the door! We might have all summer in this dump but I don't plan on spending half of it standing here."

Shane shuffled a few steps to the side and turned around to face the little runt of a boy who had previously spoken to him.

The boy was several inches shorter than Shane. He had tight brown curls which framed his adorable little face. His eyebrows were perfectly shape and he squinted at Shane through dreamy brown eyes that a girl could easily get lost in, (not that Shane noticed this.) He wore a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black skinny jeans with cons.

"Happy ?" Shane grunted

"Not ecstatic 'bout it or anything but it's a nice change of scenery from the back of your head I suppose."

Shane stared at the little kid most people wouldn't dare talk to Shane like that. He had to give the kid props.

"Shane Gray," He said "And you are?"

"Nathaniel Guganheimer, Rock god in the making."

Shane was amazed at the little kid's outstanding confidence.

"I'd drop the name if I were you."

"Why? What's wrong with Nathaniel Guganheimer"

"What's right with Nathaniel Guganheimer"

"Well…" The little kid smiled pervertedly

"Well nothing, its goofy!"

"It's catchy!"

"Nope it's goofy, I'm gonna call you Nate okay"

"You can call me anything you want, Shaney." With that he shot Shane the same perverted smile.

Shane Just looked at the kid in disbelief he was one of the weirdest little people he'd ever met.

Shane decided he did not want to hang around this lecherous little guy any longer

"Later." Shane grunted and walked in any direction away from Nate

"Toodles!" Nate shouted after him

_Damn that kids weird _Shane said to himself.

At that a strange woman with long brown curly hair dressed in matching denims stood up on a make shift stage.

"Welcome lucky Campers to Camp Rock! I can tell you that this summer is going to be the best of your life it's going to be off the chain. For shizzle. I'm Dee and over the next month you will be seeing a whole lot of me!"

"Great" Shane sighed sarcastically he didn't like that woman she was weird and overly excited for a middle aged woman planning to spend her summer with some hopeless freaks.

"Not so happy to be here are we?"

Shane turned around to see a pretty brunette smiling at him.

She had a full fringe which stopped just below her eyebrows and her hair was poker straight hanging just below her shoulder. Her eyes were brown and full of life. Her smile was big and her face was accentuated with cute little dimples. She wore a baggy floral print t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans with cute ballet pumps.

"I guess you could say that."

"Why so glum"

"I'm not glum, I just don't particularly enjoy people who are completely passed it trying to regain their youth by hanging out with teenagers and trying to speak slang… seriously next she'll be wearing a backwards cap and low-riders! but in fairness anything is an improvement on the matching denims she looks like she should be doing a jig with the rest of bewitched."

"Your mean" the girl sighed

"No I'm Shane" he smirked

With that the pretty brunette perked up and smiled "Hey I'm Ella" she exclaimed as she outstretched her hand.

Shane looked at her hand for a second before realising she wanted him to shake her hand

"Hi"

_What a weird little girl _Shane thought _At least the camp isn't short of pretty fickle girls. I might be able to work this to my advantage. _

Shane diverted his attention back to the woman on stage. It seemed she had continued talking the whole time, about what: Shane had no Idea. Everyone around him seemed to be fascinated hanging on the woman's very word ohhing and ahhing or laughing in the right places.

"So kiddies this is the point where I hand you over to the lovely Brown to tell you which cabins you will be staying in ... not that there will be much time to sleep with all the activities we will be doing!, so give it up for Brown"

The camp erupted in applause as an averaged height middle aged blonde man stepped up on the platform.

"Soo" The man spoke in a heavy English accent "As you may already know my name is Brown" he smiled causing a light giggle among the campers

"Noooo waaaay!" Shane remarked a little too loudly

Everyone turned to face Shane but Shane continued to stare at the charismatic chap in shock.

People were whispering about whether Shane was a little bit special until Brown interrupted

"This would be my nephew shanial gray, thank you for the imput Shanial so if we can get back to the assigning of the cabins that would be jolly good."

Millions of thoughts were running though Shane's head _what the hell is brown doing here? he's supposed to be in England. Hey if he's in America how come I don't know about it? Why the hell did he have to call me Shanial? that is so going to stick with me now. Who's that pretty blonde? wait what is he saying? shit I wasn't listening._

"Cabin 2 is Tess Tyler, Ella Perez and Sarah Wilcox. Cabin 3 is Shanial Gray, Nathanial Guganheimer and Jason Perez."

_Just my luck _Shane thought.

Brown read through the rest of the cabins before dismissing the campers to unpack their stuff

"Meet back here in an hour and bring your instruments"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if it was a bit uneventful.. Unlike my upcoming story (plug. Lol) I decided not to jump straight into the action instead I tried to introduce the characters. So is Nate gay? Why didn't Shane know brown was in the country? Are Jason and Ella related? Will everyone be calling Shane Shanial? You betcha they will be! Please review if you have the time even if you hate it … tell me why you hated it J TOODLES xXx**

**I have chapter 2 done so I will be updating soon if anyone actually reads it :P  
**


	2. You Haven't Told Me Anything

**A/N : So Hi guys I'm back with a second chapter so soon :D… I did promise and I plan on keeping them with this story… Again this chapter is a bit more of meeting people but we do see a glimpse of the upcoming storyline in there so enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing … nada… nothing at all**

Shane trudged towards his cabin, cabin 3 was basically on the other side of camp. Shane had held back at first as the other campers raced to their cabins excited to meet their new cabin mates. Shane already knew one and if his second was anything like the first he could wait to meet him. The gathering area quickly emptied and Shane was one of the last to leave.

As he was walking through the forest Shane racked his brain thinking why the hell he came to this camp. Everyone around had already gotten to their cabins and were inside unpacking excitedly.

"What the fuck Shane? Seriously why did you agree to this. Nobody knows you here but that doesn't mean you can just completely change who you are. You're not capable of changing… But why would I want to change? I'm Shane Gray for Christ's sake … I'm perfection"

"Bit vain, but I can't exactly argue"

Shane hadn't been taking in his surroundings previously but this girl was now standing directly in front of him.

She was stunning she was blonde and had a sweepy side fringe her hair hung around her shoulders and was loosely curled. Her eyes were a mystifying blue that popped against her fair skin which was perfection not a single blemish She was wearing several strings of bead over a loose grey dress that hung around a foot above her knee revealing legs that went on for miles. She wore hot pink stilettos that didn't really match anything but that didn't really bother Shane at all since his eyes didn't really get that far.

Shane put on his trademark goofy smile that he had always relied on to make any girl swoon. "I didn't see you there"

"Well, that's because I didn't want people to see me, Cigarette?" She asked extending a pack of john player blue in Shane's direction

"Sure" Shane smiled pulling one out "You got a light"

"Here" Tess said lighting his cigarette with her own

Shane looked up at her their faces were inches apart he gave her his wicked little smile again she flashed one back before pulling away as his had lit.

Tess walked behind a tree to block her from view of any camp counsellors and Shane did the same.

Leaning on a nearby tree Shane smiled and turned to face Tess

"So…" he smiled "Does this make me special"

"What?"

"Well you said you didn't want people to see you, yet you revealed yourself to me. Does that make me special?"

Tess raised an eyebrow "I revealed myself to you?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

"I suppose it makes you special in the way that I thought you were some raving lunatic who could entertain me for a while."

"Well… I've been told!"

Tess giggled "I'm Tess" she smiled

"And I'm Shane, but you probably already know that as seen as you were listening into my monologue"

"Is it not Shanial?"

"Haha very funny. It's Shane"

"I don't know, I like Shanial."

"You wouldn't be the only one!" Shane smiled "But call me Shane."

"No Shanial's really catchy"

"Yeah well what's Tess short for . Seriously I'm going to call you Tessabeth or something. That's it Tessabeth"

"Fine Shane it is then."

Shane looked at the girl she was pretty as hell and she had a body to die for, the prospect of staying here all summer didn't seem so bad anymore.

"So what are you doing here then?" Shane asked

"Well I'm currently leaning against a tree puffing away and talking to a quite cute guy who's just a little bit slow"

"Damn why can't you just answer a question straight?"

"Why do you fell the need to ask so many questions?"

"There you go again!"

"Huh. I'm Tess Tyler"

"…"

"My mother's TJ Tyler. Famous singer you may have heard of her."

"Briefly"

"Yeah well singing runs in the genes and well it is my dream to be as successful as my mum"

"You want to be a pop star?" Shane asked in disbelief

"I don't know probably not pop something edgier"

"Oh"

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Why are you here?"

"Well I can sing and I can sort of play guitar so…"

"Wow, truly inspiring! Whatever you do don't let the dream die. I can see your very passionate about it!" Tess remarked sarcastically

"Shut up" Shane laughed staring at the ground "I don't know I was just, well I was just heavily recommended to do this"

He looked up to meet Tess's eyes she was smiling at him and her eyes twinkled he moved closer and Tess held his stare gazing into his deep brown eyes which were full of wonder and excitement.

Tess pulled herself away from Shane's stare "I got to go" she dropped her stub and stood on it twisting her stiletto clad foot to extinguish the cigarette.

She lifted her eyes back to Shane's face "I'll see you around" she leant forward to kiss him on the cheek but landed on his lips, his perfect lips. He softly kissed her back before pulling back and smiling "see you around".

Tess stood for a second just looking at Shane before her mind snapped back "bye" she called as she headed for her cabin.

Shane finished his cigarette smiling to himself about his encounter with the lovely Tess before grabbing his stuff and heading to his own cabin

* * *

.

Tess dragged her bags along the trail she was not used to carrying her own bags she had bags carried for her by one of her many servants usually. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to hypnotise some guy into doing things like this for her but she knew that guy wouldn't be Shanial or Shane he was different and he wasn't as easy as other guys.

She also knew she would have to stay away from Shane. She couldn't get too close to him, she couldn't get too close to anyone. She had a deep secret that no one could know.

She wondered how long it would be till her urges took over. The urges that she knew would eventually ruin her although some could say that they had already ruined her. She had become obsessed with them and living in an inner city it was harder to get away with but in a camp like this deep in the wilderness she thought she could live out all her fantasies.

* * *

Shane's thoughts were elsewhere as he approached his cabin. As he approached the door it swung open revealing Nate.

"SHANE" He shouted as if he didn't know Shane was in his cabin, as if he hadn't been sittng there waiting, preparing for him. "Great to see you again, welcome to our cabin. We're gonna have so much fun."

Nate ran down to greet Shane and engulfed him into a huge hug. Shane just about managed to shake him off. He handed his bags to Nate who was only too happy to oblige and carried his bags up the steps placing them beside what Shane assumed was to be his bed.

_Maybe this dude can be quite helpful if I work this right _Shane thought to himself

"HEY SHANE THIS IS OUR FELLOW CABINEE JASON"

"No need to shout" Shane replied his ears still ringing.

"Sorry, Just excited. This is Jason" Nate pointed towards a tall brunette before heading for the bathroom.

Jason stood smiling with his arm outstretched to Shane.

_What is up with these people and shaking hands _Shane thought

The guy was taller than Shane and some might say good looking but he was not a scratch on Shane. His eyes were brown and quite similar to Shane in fact a lot of his features were similar to Shane's except for his nose which was a lot flatter and wider to Shane's His hair was flat ironed although it didn't sit right and he had large bushy side burns he was wearing skinny jeans and a shimmering red shirt but his boots were the most noticeable part of the ensemble they were brown and came up to just below his knee the 4 inch heels added to his height. He would have been just a little bit taller than Shane without them Shane guessed.

"I'm Jason" He smiled

"Yeah I know" Shane replied ignoring the outstretched hand.

"You do? Gosh have we met before? It's always nice to see a familiar face though I can't say I remember you."

"We haven't met before"

"Oh. Then how did you know my name?"

"Nate just said it"

"…" Jason stood looking vacantly at Shane

"Twice"

"…"

"When he introduced you!"

"Oh hi nice to meet you I'm Jason" he said offering his hand once again

Shane took his hand reluctantly and shook it quickly before pulling away

"I'm Shane … nice to meet you. I guess."

Shane turned towards his bed to unpack his things he noticed that it was unnaturally close to the bed next to it. _That little freak _he thought pushing his bed closer to what he assumed was Jason's bed.

"I play guitar" Jason exclaimed sounding very proud of himself.

"Congratulations" Shane retorted

"Thanks I work hard! I'm getting quite good at you know. I can't sing or anything well I can sing. I haven't lost the ability to or anything. I'm just not very good at it, never have been very good. My mum says like I sound like a bunch of screaming cat's"

"She sounds like a lovely woman"

"Yeah she is"

_Wow does anything not go over this guys head? _

"So" Jason pondered "What do you do?"

"Sing … I play guitar as well but not very good at it"

"Wow… We're like exact opposites" Jason whispered as if in awe of this.

"I guess we are" Shane smirked

Nate walked back into the room after what seemed like an hour to Shane.

"Hey Nate what do you do?" Jason questioned turning around to face him

" I play Guitar, piano, drums and sing" Nate smile Smugly

"Cool" Jason exclaimed.

Jason pondered for a second

"Hey , why don't we start a band"

"I can think of several reasons" Shane retorted

"No seriously guys! Shane you said you can't really play guitar well."

"Yeah…"

"Well me and Nate can. I can Play lead guitar and Shane you can be lead singer… well you can share vocals with Nate and he can play guitar or drums or piano whatever he wants. And well we can write songs together and , and , and , and"

"And what?"

"I don't know, I ran out of things."

"I don't know" Shane wasn't really being up for being in a band with these two freaks

"Oh we can at least give it a try" Nate pleaded

Shane stopped for a second and appeared to be pondering the idea "I suppose…"

The excitement overtook Jason and he interrupted Shane's line of thought "YES!"

"I didn't say yes!" Shane corrected

Jason ignored Shane's objections "What will we call the band? I like Jason and company"

"I don't think so! What about Nate and friends." Nate suggested

"Playing it a bit fast and loose with the word friends!" Shane commented

"What?" Nate and Jason questioned in unison

"Nothing, what about Shane and the nimrods?"

"HEY! " Jason Feigned offence "What if we take all our names and connect the three.. So that would be… Jashate!"

"That's it!" Nate agreed

That name really didn't appeal to Shane "Jashate. Really?"

"No! Connect three"Nate eagerly suggested

Shane gave Nate anther one of his thoughtful looks " I don't know about that t sounds kind of umm …"

"Perfect?" Jason finished Shane's sentences

"Nope that's not the word I'm thinking of"

"I like It and so does Nate so.."

" 2 to 1" Nate interrupted

" Fine connect 3 it is" Shane resigned himself to the act that the three of them would be in a band called connect three for the time being. He didn't know how long it would be before he could shake them off but he knew he would have to share the cabin with these guys for a month so he didn't want to get on with them too badly. It was weird for him, hey were weird, they were already finishing each other's sentences!

**A/N: So there you have it the beginning of connect 3! Yeah I just needed to put that in there. Sorry about the dialogue. If you could review you would make my day/week :P. Any suggestions or complaints. what didn't you like? what do you want to happen? all reviews welcome**

**So what are Tess's urges? As if you haven't guessed alrea****dy!**


	3. Who the fk are the Arctic Monkeys?

**A/N: So here's a third chapter ****J **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything L Not the characters of camp rock or the arctic monkeys (I use the lyrics in this chapter I'm not just randomly reflecting on what I don't own) but I do own Sarah, Sandra, Genova and felicity … that sounds wrong!(why do they all have to be girls?

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Jason was strumming away on his guitar. He was playing Perhaps vampires is a bit strong but… by the arctic monkeys. Nate was strumming along and singing.

'Cause all you people are vampires

And all your stories are stale

And though you pretend to stand by us

I know you're certain we'll fail

Shane hummed along while unpacking his things _at least they're talented _he thought

*DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING*

The sound filled the cabin almost deafening it's inhabitants.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" Shane shouted swing around so fast he banged his head off the wardrobe door.

"OW!" he screamed, gripping his head, attempting to comfort himself.

*DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING*

He opened his eyes to see Jason and Nate giggling away at his little predicament.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" he bellowed

"Yes it is" Nate responded

"WHAT?" Shane enquired, struggling to hear anything over the deafening bels.

"YES IT IS! JEEZ SHANE!"

The bells stopped

"It's stopped" Jason smiled looking around him in astonishment before using his finger to clear out his ears.

"Yes it has" Nate Smiled

"What the fuck was that?" Shane asked

Jason corrected him "What the fudge was that"

He was met by an icy stare from Shane.

"No need for obscenities"

_Big word for Jason_ Shane thought to himself.

They looked at each other for seconds relieved by the silence.

"Hey, shouldn't we be going back to the gathering area or something." Nate pointed out

"Yeah, I suppose" Shane agreed

The three grabbed jackets and their guitars before heading out. All three were excited though they tried to hide it except for Jason who skipped all the way pointing out random birds telling the boys their names, characteristics and migrating patterns along with a bunch of other random facts he knew

Shane was amazed at his excessive knowledge.

* * *

Tess, Ella and Sarah sat chatting at the campfire.

They had only met an hour before but were now close to best friends.

Tess had convinced Sarah and Ella to be back up singers. Tess loved to be the centre of attention and she loved anyone who was willing to step into the shadows as she relished in the attention.

"Hey Tess, Peggy .. And who would this pretty lady be" Shane smiled looking in Sarah's direction.

"I'm Sarah" she giggled.

"Lovely to meet you" Shane bowed and kissed Sarah's dainty hand.

He had decided to make the most of this summer. Play along with this band idea and woo as many girls as humanly possible.

Tess shot him an icy stare.. A look that said 'What the hell are you doing?'.

"Ladies, these are my fellow band mates Nate and Jason, Nate and Jason This is Ella Tess and Sarah"

"Hey" Sarah and Tess said in unison

"I didn't know you were in a band Jason." Ella smiled

"Yeah I am now, Ella's my sister!" Jason said

"Make's sense" Shane smirked

The boys took a seat on the log beside the girls.

"We're in a band too, We're called the Tessettes" Ella informed the boys.

A hush fell over the crowd as Brown took a stand on a log.

"Welcome to our first campfire" he bellowed "I thought we could use this opportunity to get to know each other and what better way to do that than through our passion .. Music! So when we come to you tell us your name, a little bit about your family, some random fact about yourself and then most importantly give us a sneak peek of your talent!"

"Shit" Shane sighed "we're gonna be here for hours."

As they went around the circle various people gave mundane facts about their life before giving in Shane's opinion an average performance.

Some stood out though a pretty girl by the name of Caitlyn who's talent was producing music played a sample which was pretty good.

Another girl named Sandra who it turned out was Sarah's twin sister gave a breathtaking version of Eva Cassidy's Songbird, which moved several of the campers to tears.

When It came around to Tess her and the girls had to stand up as there was full choreography. No one had heard the song before and assumed It was a Tess Tyler original. Tess was a good dancer and not a bad singer but there was something missing from her performance. If Shane had not been dazed by the moves she made and her deadly smile he would have considered her a soulless anamoton.

"Next" Brown called out looking in Shane's direction.

Shane looked up "Emm … I'm Shane Gray, I have 2 brothers and a sister well sort of I'm emm a adopted… err" Shane felt extremely awkward everyone was glaring at him " I am .. Emm .. I'm captain of my school basketball team" He gave Brown a look that said happy now?

"And your talent?"

"I em sing and sort of play guitar but I'm in a band now I suppose with Jason and Nate"

"Well" Brown signalled

"Well What?"

" A group performance?"

"Oh" Shane sighed " What the hell do we sing" he whispered to the guys.

"One of the songs we sang earlier, emm…Fake Tales of San Francisco?" Nate suggested

" Okay We're Shane, Nate and Jason. And together we are Connect three I suppose."

And as the microphone squeaks A young girl's telephone beeps Yeah she's dashing for the exit And she's running to the streets outside "Oh you've saved me," she screams down the line "The band were fucking wank"And I'm not having a nice time." I don't want to hear you (Kick me out, kick me out) I don't want to hear, you know (Kick me out, kick me out) Yeah but his bird thinks it's amazing, though So all that's left Is the proof that love's not only blind but deaf He talks of San Francisco, he's from Hunter's Bar I don't quite know the distance But I'm sure thats far Yeah I'm sure thats pretty far And yeah, I'd love to tell you all of my problem You're not from New York City, you're from Rotherham So get off the bandwagon, and put down the handbook Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Shane looked up as he sang the last line, his eyes had been fixed on his guitar throughout the song. He was met with a mixture of reactions. Some were looking straight at him with a questioning glare, others were staring at the ground and few smiled and nodded along.

As the campers were clearing away Shane spotted Tess staring into the distance absent mindedly just off the beaten track.

"Hey Tess" he shouted placing his right hand on her shoulder and leaning nonchalantly on a tree "Sup?"

Tess shrugged him off and stepped to the side "Hi shane."

"That was a performance and a half" Shane grinned.

"Er thanks?"

"Yeah not so sure about the song choice though" he continued " a litle bit poppy for you Tess."

Tess glared up at Shane.

"Not an original, was it?" He questioned.

"No it's my Mom's"

"great job" Shane scolded him under his breath before raising his voice attempting to excuse himself fom his previous comments "Yeah well em you are just kind of more emm rockish y'know… em"

"Yeah… So your song choice was emm… interesting" she interrupted drawing out the word interesting.

"Not an arctic monkeys fan then?"

"Who now?"

"Please tell me you know who the arctic monkeys are."

"I can't say I do, they a new band."

"No, they're huge… Well they are in the UK."

"Yeah they wont be in camp rock, in case you haven't realised this place is far from being a rock camp. Good song though."

"Yeah and there's lots more like it. maybe sometime I can play them for you."

"Yeah… maybe, emphasis on the maybe" she murmured before turning on her heels and heading back to the gathering area.

"Well, bye" Shane called after her.

"See ya" she groaned.

Shane was lost he didn't get Tess, she blew hot and cold within a second "Women" he sighed before heading back to his cabin.

Tess was just as confused by Shane but in an entirely different way.

* * *

The next morning Brown approached Shane's table "Emm Shane I need to talk to you."

"Bout what?" Shane looked at Brown vacantly.

"That song you sang last night. "

"What bout it?"

"Well emm Shane we kind of have an unspoken rule in Camp Rock about expletives In songs."

"Yeah you should really make that a spoken rule then shouldn't you?"

"Shane I would recommend you follow these rules, why not sing a song about animals or love, maybe a rabbit called Tim."

"You fuckin' serious?"

"Shane, Look I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that okay? Let's not have a repeat of last night okay? We really want to see you succeed okay? You are very talented Shane And these boys you have teamed up with aren't too bad either" Brown laughed.

Nate and Jason looked up from their plates.

"Well thank you very much," Nate grinned "Future rock god you know."

"Yeah I do you told us so much last night" Brown replied bemused by Nate's confidence.

"Look Brown" Shane interrupted Brown and the boys pleasantries "These are the songs I sing, I'm not into pop. You know 'uncle' you would know about that if you stayed in the same country for more tan like I don't know, 5 minutes!

Suddenly the doors burst open and two girls entered looking like they'd just ran a marathon.

Shane had learnt at the campfire the night before that their names were Genova and Felicity and they shared a cabin with Sandra who in Shane's words was a bang . Genova Had mid length black hair which she wore in two plaits which looked kooky and cute she had grey eyes which appeared yellow in some light. She wore neons and oddly shaped clothes. Felicity had long red hair it was curly and luxurious her eyes were an emerald green and she wore long flowing clothes. She had a vibrant personality that usually emanated from her although now she just looked worried and nothing like she had last night.

They ran up to Brown.

"Hey brown" Felicity called looking flustered " Sandra! She didn't come back to the cabin last night we didn't notice until this morning. She didn't come back at all!"

* * *

**A/N: woo! finally something's Happened! Sorry it took 3 chapters to get to an exciting bit ****L **

**2/3 songs featured in this story **

**1: Perhaps vamipres is a bit strong but… by the Arctic Monkeys **

**2: Fake tales of San Fransisco by the Arctic Monkeys**

**3: Is just the title another Arctic monkeys song - Who the fuck are t Arctic Monkeys? I chose that as the title 'cause I think t reflects the way Shane acts in this chapter perfectly haha Plus some other less obvious reasons :P **

And there's a couple of hundred Think they're Christopher Columbus But the settlers had already settled Yeah, long before ya _

**What happened to Sandra? **

EMMAH, if you made it this far. Way to go! Loves you :P


End file.
